


Defiantly

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [159]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing wrong with liking small mammals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiantly

He didn’t hear the click of the holo-maker until it was too late and then Wes was laughing and dancing around the barn. Hobbie frowned, setting the small animal back on the hay-covered ground. “What was that for?”

Wes smirked, stilling for a moment, “I am going to show that to all of the other Rogues because they would not believe it if I told them that you were just cuddling with a small furry creature.” He pointed at the small mammal and it hopped away, toward one of the stalls. “Admit it, you like fluffy things.”

Hobbie shrugged, “So what? Soft is good.” He glared at his friend, “You were the one who grew up here, and you tease me for liking animals? I bet you had pets that slept in your bed, just like you have stuffed animals to sleep with now.”

“Er, no comment. And how do you know about my stuffed bantha?” Wes frowned, trying to remember when Hobbie might have been in his questers to see his toy.

“Who doesn’t? You don’t hide things as well as you think you do Wes, and I don’t care if the others know I like soft, fluffy mammals. I’ve heard that women like a guy with a sensitive and caring side.” He nodded, crossing his arms across his chest, defiantly.

“Yeah, normal women maybe, but the ones we fly with are more impressed with piloting kills and guys who can avoid getting blown up every other week.” Wes laughed again, dancing out of reach as Hobbie took a swipe at him. “I guess you’re out of luck then.”


End file.
